1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electromagnetic-based propulsion apparatus and methodology, namely solenoid-based propulsion apparatus and methodology.
2. Description of the Related Art
For well over a century and half, electrical current and magnetic fields/forces have known to possess a corresponding relationship that can be described and predicted through mathematical formulae. One-half of this relationship is observed when the movement of electricity, electrical current, through a wire correspondingly creates a magnetic force or field around the wire. This half of the relationship or principle is the basis for the operation of many types of electric motors, pumps, etc. Conversely, the other half of the relationship is observed when the movement of a magnetic force or field over a wire correspondingly creates electrical current in that wire. This half of the principle forms the basis for the operation of many types of electrical generators and alternators. In both halves of the relationship, the strengths and properties of two fields are proportional to one another
With this understanding, various applications have been developed using electrical/magnetic forces to create various propulsion systems and methodologies for solenoid/inducer-based power trains or power apparatuses. The basic definition of a solenoid is a cylindrical coil of wire which creates a magnetic field within itself when an electric current passes through it to draw a core of iron or steel within the coil. The solenoid generally uses electrically conductive, non-magnetic and insulated wire of specific length that is coiled or wrapped around a tube or hollow cylinder. The core, in general terms, is a magnetic object, a portion of which moves in at least a portion of the tube's interior. The passing of an electrical current through the wire coiled around the tube generates a corresponding magnetic field or force around the tube/wire coil. This effect, commonly known as the ElectroMotive Force (EMF), denotes that the polarity and strength of the electrical current passing through the wire coil will correspondingly determine the polarity and strength of the resulting magnetic field or force. In this manner, the manipulation of the various attributes of the electrical current (e.g., polarity, duration and strength, etc.) respectively controls the attributes of the resulting magnetic field and the movement of the magnetic object in relation to the magnetic field. In controlling the electrical current to the solenoid or inducer, the subsequently created magnetic field draws, holds or expels the magnetic or polar object in relation to the interior of the wire wrapped tube.
For the magnetic force to be able act upon an object, the object generally is required to be magnetic: e.g., have those properties that are responsive to magnetic forces or fields. The incorporation of ferromagnetic material, such as an iron-based alloy, can also provide these magnetic/polar properties. The object can also obtain these properties through the incorporation of a wire coil set that can be energized to create an electromagnetic field or force.
Correspondingly, when current in the coil moves the magnetic material, the movement of the magnetic material proximate to the coil will create a current in the wire. That magnetic material creates a current that opposes or counters the original current flowing through the wire and is therefore referred to a counter or back Electromotive Force (e.g., CEMF).
Examples of prior art the solenoid-based electric motor are those taught by U.S. Pat. No. 1,886,0404 issued to Moodyman on Nov. 1, 1932; U.S. patent issued to Reynolds on Jun. 7, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,455 issued to Tashoff on Dec. 23, 1986. This prior art has a structure and operation analogous to the internal combustion engine or “ICE”. The ICE converts the chemical energy of fuel-air based combustion into mechanical energy of reciprocally moving pistons in combustion cylinders that rotate a crankshaft. The prior art replaces both the combustion cylinders with electrical solenoids and the propulsion of fuel-air based combustion with the propulsion of EMF power. The prior art, in lacking air-fuel combustion propulsion, also dispenses with the mechanics of such propulsion, namely: required tight seals between piston and cylinder walls; greater energy to move the tight-fitting pistons; increased wear due to tight-fitting pistons; additional lubrication means for tight-fitting pistons; high temperatures/pressures associated with combustion; engine composition limited to materials that are able to withstand high operation temperatures/pressures; and additional mechanical apparatuses required to control intake of air/fuel and outtake of exhaust from cylinders.
The prior art solenoid electric motors use solenoids that have either a single or multiple wire coil sets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,036 issued to Pino teaches a solenoid electric motor with a single wire coil set which relies upon gravity (e.g. “a gravity drop”) to pull at least a portion of a magnetic piston away from a de-energized wire coil set to reset the motor's operation cycle. Additionally, the momentum from the moving mass of a crankshaft/flywheel that is movably connected to the magnetic piston aids in the withdrawal of that magnetic piston from the de-energized wire coil set.
Prior art motors that use multiple wire coil set solenoids do not have to rely upon a gravity drop. Instead, one energized wire coil set propels the magnetic object towards it while simultaneously withdrawing the magnetic object from a de-energized wire coil set.
Another prior art application is the solenoid-based pump. One prior art embodiment uses a series of solenoids fitted around the circumference of a toroidal or donut-shaped tube to magnetically propel one or more magnetic pistons in one direction within the interior of the toroidal tube. To handle the flow of gas/liquids, the pump is fitted with at least two one-way valves (e.g., chuck valves): an inlet valve and an outlet valve. As the magnetic piston(s) circulates through the tube as propelled by the solenoid(s), the suction of a passing magnetic piston draws in the external gas or liquid (or both) through the inlet valve. Alternatively, the pressure built up in front of an approaching magnetic piston the outlet valve propels gas or liquid (or both) out of the pump through the outlet valve. As the solenoid(s) continuously and circuitously propels the magnetic piston(s) throughout the interior of the circular tube, the pump continuously draws in liquid/gas at one point and propels it out at another.
Another embodiment of the prior art solenoid pump is where the solenoids reciprocally move a single magnetic piston contained within a non-toroidal, enclosed tube or hollow cylinder. In one embodiment, the inlet and outlet valves are both located at one end of the tube. The magnetic piston moving from the valve end draws in liquid/gas from the outside environment while returning motion pushes the gas/liquid back out of the pump.
Another example of the solenoid pump prior art has the inlet valve located at one end of the pump and the outlet valve at other. As a magnetic piston draws away from the inlet valve end, the resulting suction draws the gas/liquid into the pump through the inlet valve. When the magnetic piston reciprocates and travels back toward the inlet valve end, the magnetic piston has a “loose enough” fit to the tube interior to allow the accumulated gas/liquid to pass around the exterior of the magnetic piston. As the magnetic piston moves again towards the outlet valve end, the gas/liquid in front of the magnetic piston creates the pressure that opens the outlet valve to expel the accumulated gas/liquid from the pump.
A modification of this reciprocal piston pump is U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,169 issued to De Dionigi on Jun. 21, 1983, which does not have a magnetic piston with a “loose enough” fit to the tube interior to allow accumulated intake gas/liquid to pass around its exterior. Instead, the magnetic piston has a third one-way or chuck valve that traverses the longitudinal axis of the magnetic piston itself. As the magnetic piston travels forward from the intake valve, the third one-way valve is shut so the magnetic piston pushes any liquid/gas in front of it to the outlet valve while at the same time creating suction behind the magnetic piston to draw liquid/gas through the inlet valve. When the magnetic piston then is propelled back towards the inlet valve, the magnetic piston's one-way valve opens to allow the previously dawn in gas/liquid behind it to pass through to the magnetic piston's front. When the operation cycle begins again, the magnetic piston's one-way valve closes so that magnetic piston pushes the liquid/gas in front of it towards the outlet valve and expels it out of the pump.
The solenoid prior art has several limitations as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,834 issued to Hartman, Sr. on Aug. 4, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,103 issued to Davis on Apr. 19, 1977; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,349 issued to Gifford on Oct. 10, 1995 which uses proximity detection methodology to sense the piston's position relative to the wire coil set in order to ensure that the wire coil set is energized/de-energized at the proper time during the sequence of an operation cycle. In using electrical contacts in such means, arcing resulting from resistance at speed can cause misfire/mis-energizing or otherwise impair the device's operations. Further, mechanical energizing/proximity detection means have other limitations which can impede the device from reaching it fastest/optimal operating speed.
Another issue for the proper operation of solenoid-based devices may be the variable control of the time duration for the energizing of the individual wire coils sets. This variable control may be used to adjust the length of time that electricity passes through a particular wire coil (e.g., duration of the energizing for a wire coil) and may be used to prevent a significant increase in an electrical current giving way to resulting resistance and corresponding energy loss e.g., mechanical, magnetic and electrical).
The prior art also does not make mention of or use “skip” energizing or shutting down electrical power momentarily to specific wire coil sets during specific energizing times to allow the momentum of the moving parts of a solenoid motor to continue the operation. This skip energizing allows the operator to reduce the amount of external electricity/energy needed to run the motor.
Another limitation of the prior art is the tendency to follow the physical set-up of a reciprocal piston ICE and to incorporate the inefficient original ICE firing order for energizing the solenoid(s)/propulsion of the piston(s). The ICE, which have to perform a compression stroke to prepare the cylinder/piston for the combustion of the fuel air mixture, commonly have only one or two pistons combustion propelled at a time which are dragged down by having to move the remaining non-propelled pistons through portions of their operation cycles.
Further, much of the solenoid prior art does not take advantage of the fact that the compression stroke can be eliminated to allow a magnetic piston to be propelled twice by the multiple wire coil sets of the solenoid in one stroke/cycle (i.e., one full reciprocal piston movement of the piston). This dual energizing per cycle/stroke provides for the multiple and simultaneous energizing of multiple pistons of the device to eliminate piston drag and increased the power output of the device.
What is needed therefore is a solenoid/inducer-based propulsion system and methodology which provides for efficient energizing of the wire coil sets of the solenoid-based devices.